It is presently believed that the holders, according to the present invention, will have broad applications in the fastener field and perhaps beyond that field. For example, there are problems in storing tent poles, pipe, sailing masts and booms, etc., that may be overcome by the holder disclosed herein. Nevertheless, the novel holders disclosed herein are known to offer a number of advantages which are peculiar to fishing rods. Accordingly, the initial development efforts have been directed to that field and the description of the preferred embodiments of the invention will emphasize fishing without in any way limiting the broader aspects of the invention. Other applications will be readily apparent to those who are skilled in the art of fasteners, holders and ties.
Sport and leisure fisherman frequently carry a number of rods which are equipped with reels, line and various lures or baited hooks. One problem associated with carrying more than one rod is that the lines become easily tangled and the lures and hooks are dangerous. This problem is easily exacerbated in the case of tournament fishermen who may carry eight to twelve or more fully-equipped and baited rods during a tournament. In tournaments, time is of the essence and the tournament fisherman wants each rod to be almost instantly available.
There have been a number of approaches to overcome the aforementioned problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,264 to Demski discloses a holder for a fishing hook, line, leader or sinker. The Demski device comprises a pliable holder having a plurality of hook fasteners at one end and a plurality of loop fasteners at the other end. The pliable holder also includes a slot for accommodating a fishing line guide. When placed about a fishing rod in its holding position with a line guide fitted through the slot, the holder's axial movement along the fishing rod is maintained.
However, it now appears that there may be a demand for an improved holder which is more convenient to use and which would be more suitable for tournament fishing or for the serious sport fisherman. It appears that there may be a market for an improved holder which can be readily, securely and removably attached to the foregrip of a fishing rod which may or may not, at the fisherman's option, remain attached to the rod during fishing. The improved holder would securely retain a lure or baited hook in the foregrip area until released by the fisherman. In addition, it is presently believed that there may be a large commercial market for an improved holder which can be manufactured at a nominal cost, is desirable, easy to use, secure and which has a pleasing and professional appearance.
It has now been found that a holder in accordance with the present invention provides the aforementioned features.